Breadwinner
] The Splicer model "Breadwinner" is dressed like a Chicago mobster in a double-breasted pinstriped suit and a fedora. He came to Rapture to get rich. He has convinced himself that Rapture's collapse is a "small problem" in his quest to get rich. The corpse of Paparazzi and Daniel Wales are Breadwinner models. He appears in Arcadia and Olympus Heights in BioShock, and in the sequel he appears in Atlantic Express, Pauper's Drop, Siren Alley, Dionysus Park, and Fontaine Futuristics. The Breadwinner model is voiced by Adam Sietz. BioShock Quotes At a Locked Door *"Just come out, already." *"Ya? Well, you're fired! Ya got that?" *"I was right, I tell ya. I was right, god damn it." *"Come on. Gimme a break!" *"Come on. Just let me explain, will ya?" Frozen (Stuttering) *"Shit! Oh- oh god! Oh!" *"Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" *"Oh, shit, it's cold! Oh, shit! Aw, great!" *"Inadefrin, hot toddy, or somethin' like... I dunno, fucking vodka." Examining Corpse *"What happened to this thing?" *"What a mess!" *"Nah, nah, it can't be." *"Ha, it's my lucky day!" *"Naw, naw it can't be." *"She should not have come here." *" My lucky day. Like every other day." Idle *"Ah, a man can start a business down here, ya. Now now, it's not too late. I'll get to it." *"Ya, Ryan's gonna stake me, huh? Ya! No, he'll stake us all. Just give it some time. Ya, just a little time." *"It's just a bad quarter. Naw, that's all. Ya, market'll come back, huh? Ya! Everything'll be fine. Ya, it'll all be fine. Augh..." *"I just gotta wait out the down cycle. I'm a success... I'm a fuckin' success!" *"I ain't afraid of failure... cause I ain'ts gonna fail." *"These assholes don't get it. I'm a winner. Gonna show Ryan and all of 'em." *"Fontaine didn't have the stuff, but I do. Gonna make it, down here... matter'a time. Yeah..." *"Came here to get rich... ain't gonna leave 'till I do." *"Came down here with a dream... That dream's gonna happen." Burning (Heading to Water) *"God damn it!" Bleeding *"Oh Honey! Honey, get me some meds NOW. Come on!" *"Goddamnit! I'm bleeding!" *"Blood! Blood!" *"Blood! I'm losing blood!" *"Aw damnit! I'm bleeding!" Searching for Player *"Rapture's for winners... You don't smell like a winner, to me!" *"You don't come to my town, kid!" *"You think I wouldn't notice if you just waltzed in here? Huh?" *"Nobody invited you, kid." *"Nobody chisels in on me, kid." *"Ryan's got his eyes on ''me! Not you!" *"''When I find ja, I'm gonna teach you about how things work down here." Using Vending Machines *"Someone get in here and fix this thing. NOW!" *"You give it to me, you hear?" *"Just open your mouth." *"Work, god damn it! Work!" *"Come on!" *"Highway, god damn, robbery." *"It's a grift, a regular grift." *"Well see if I care, god damn it. You s-''" *"''Ah, who's fault is this?" In Arcadia *"Come on! Come on already!" *"Kill the parasite!" *"Let's do it, let's do it!" *"Fix 'im. Fix 'im good." *"HE'S the poison. Kill 'im!" *"The poison! Kill the poison!" *"You bring poison; you die." *"Kill him! He poisoned the trees!" *"It's those goddamn fanatics!" *"Saturnine! Aw, we're dead men!" *"This ground is sacred!" *"You smell the blood of Saturnine!" *"What's taking so long?" *"You are the poison." ''BioShock 2'' Quotes Berserk *"I’ll kill you!" *"You fucked with the wrong guy!" *"Do what I fuckin’ say!" Bleeding *"Augh, why won’t the red stop?" *"One o’ you peons… patch me up." *"Oh shit! Blood!" Attacking Another Splicer *"I’m in charge!" *"I’ll bury you, you fuck!" *"Elbowin’ in on what’s mine?!" *"I’m the king!" *"You can’t take this from me!" *"I earned all this!" *"I’ll show you who’s in charge." *"You? Try to challenge me?" *"I’m the goddamn alpha male." *"A challenger?" *"I own this place now." *"My territory." *"Think you can take what’s mine?!" Attacking a Big Sister *"You’re mine now, baby!" *"This here’s a maitin’ dance! DANCE!" *"You want, what I got." *"I’m the big man here." *"I’m takin’ you home." *"You want this, admit it." Attacking in General *"Get yer own!" *"Shove off, weakling!" *"Stay the fuck away, you puke!" *"This is mine, mine!" *"They all belong to me." *"My woman, my property!" *"Get with the fuckin’ Family." *"I ain’t gettin’ reborn with you, no way." *"That’s my salvation you’re fuckin’ with!" Attacking a Little Sister *"Get over ‘ere, ya goddamn moppet!" *"Come ’ere, you little brat!" *"Alright, ya little brat!" Attacking a Machine *"You’re better as parts!" *"I’m stripping you for parts!" *"Piece of shit machines!" Attacking the Player *"I’m king. I’m gonna stay king!" *"Back the fuck off!" *"Useless sack o’ shit." *"I make the rules down here." *"This’ll never belong to you!" *"Gunnin’ for number one, huh?" *"Here comes a rumble!" *"Think you got what it takes?!" *"You can’t stand up to me!" *"I’m in charge! You’re pathetic!" *"You runt, I’m top dog!" *"You’re gonna be sorry!" *"Take what’s mine?!" *"You were stealin’ ADAM, I saw ya! ADAM thief here! *"''Don’t fuck with the common good! *"Lamb wants we should work together, you freaks!" *"''I’ll rip your ego outa’ your fuckin’ head!" Attacking the Player with a Little Sister *"Step away! She belongs to me!" *"Weak! Huh! This girl’s tougher than you!" *"No negotiations! Hand ‘er over!" *"One more for the Family." *"I’m gonna be her new daddy!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"The hunt is on!" *"Gonna bring you home as a trophy!" *"Think you can push me around?" *"Think you’re so tough!" Cover Invalidated *"You can’t outsmart me!" *"Fucking animal! Get away!" *"I’m out’a here!" Curious *"What?" *"Who the hell is that?" *"Somebody there?" *"Huh? Speak up!" *"What is it?" *"What’s that?" *"Huh? What?" *"Who is that?" *"What the hell?!" *"Hey…" Dying *"Shit…" *"Mother fu…" At a Locked Door *"Just come out already!" *"Yeah? Well you’re fired! You got that?!" *"I was right, I tell ya, I was right, goddamn it!" *"Come on! Gimme a break!" *"Come on, just let me explain, will ya?" Combat Ending *"That’s it? We’re done here?!" *"It’s a racket, kid, but it’s my racket!" *"Won’t see him around here again." *"Like the old days!" *"That’s it? I was just getting’ jake!" *"You just drop in for a chat, or were you serious?" *"Next time, I won’t be so friendly." Curiosity Ending *"Eh, I’m too busy for this shit." *"Waste of my goddamn time!" *"That’s it? Now I gotta waste time on the wink?!" *"This isn’t makin’ me time or money." *"Nothin’. Just a goddamn time waster." *"I got bigger fish to fry!" Fleeing to a Health Station *"Blood?! I’m losin’ blood!" *"I’m bleeding! Christ!" *"Blood! Blood!" *"God damn it, I’m bleeding!" Frozen (Stuttering) *"Shit! Oh-oh god! Woah!" *"Oh shit. Ah shit." Frustrated *"Bull shit. Horse shit!" *"My portfolio, shit!" *"This can’t be right!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) *"What happened to this thing?" *"What a mess!" *"Nah, nah it can’t be!" *"Hah! It’s my lucky day." Using a Health Station *"Oh yeah. Oh yeah, that’s good right there!" *"Great. Ok, good. Oh yeah, very good! Oh, thank you, OH!" *"Oh yeah, that’s it. God, oh god DAMN that’s good!" *"Ahh. Ahhh yeah, finally some service! Woo!" Hypnotize Starting *"Whoa… Alright. You lead the way." *"I don’t serve nobody… but I’ll help you out." *"Yeah, yeah! Business partners! Sure!" *"You and me against the world!" *"We’re gonna profit off this partnership!" *"Yeah, we’ll show these chumps who’s boss!" *"You’re in charge pal, all the way." *"W-Where-where’re we headed, boss?" Hypnotized Idle *"Business acumen…? Eh-sure! I got loads! Uh… acumen!" *"Ethics? HA!" *"My stock’s on the up. Ha, I own this market!" *"How many betties I got to my name? Why bother keepin’ count anymore?" *"Opportunity’s everywhere! Keep an eye out for acquisitions." *"Remind me to give you a few business tips later, kid." *"Market rises, market falls. I just take what I want!" *"Hard to make a kid these days. Gotta keep the bloodline strong, though." *"Keep your ears open, pal. They crawl around in the woodwork." *"Here’s a hot tip: Kill ‘em before they kill you!" Hypnotize Ending *"Thought you could pull the wool over my eyes?!" *"You asshole! I knew it!" *"It-it’s so clear now… It was you!!" *"Whistle blower! Asshole!" *"Double-crosser!" *"This partnership is over!" Idle *"Corporate politics? In the crapper! All that matters now is who’s got the scratch! *"''There’s a reason I’m still around… because I’m the fuckin’ best! *"''More betties… gotta find me more betties… carry on the family name! *"''Gonna rebuild this place! Gotta rebuild the population first… *"''Buck’s still worth a buck, and I got plenty, let me tell ya. *"''I got business acumen…! Killer instincts! …I’m a winner!" (sobs) *"I ain’t lost my touch, just look at me! I’m a king down here, a king! Yeah! *"''Competition? What competition?! They all bow down to me! *"''The market’ll straighten this Lamb twist right the fuck out. She’ll see!" ("Twist" is slang for woman.)"Twists, Slug and Roscoes: A Glossary of Hardboiled Slang" compilation by William Denton at the Miskatonic University Press. *"Every little puke’s gunnin’ for the crown! Gotta watch your back. Who can afford to sleep? *"''All that matters is accruing personal wealth. Now, then, anytime! *"''Building a bloodline? It’s like building a portfolio from the ground up, tires ya out! *"''Try and take what’s mine?! I dare ya! All of you! I earned this! *"''Every man for ‘imself these days… Dog eat dog… man eat dog… dog eat- augh. *"''Who did this to my suit?! I just had this pressed! What the fuck?! *"'Not for personal use’… ‘Not for personal use’? Ah, fuck it! *"Doc Lamb’s one smart twist, ah? And those gams, woooo yeah. She could take me, huh?" ("Gams" is slang for legs.) *"I couldn’t outline the doc’s plans per se… but, shit, you don’t gotta know it to believe it." *"Salvation? Yeah! I-I mean, what’m I gonna say, ‘No’? ‘No thanks, I’ll stay here’? Huh, shit." On Fire (Running to Water) *"Fuck! Gotta put it out! Gotta fuckin’ put it out!" *"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Need some fuckin’ water, shit!" *"Water! Where’s the goddamn water?!" Menacing an Adopted Little Sister *"You’re mine now!" *"What’s in you is gonna make me stronger!" *"Get over here! Get. Over. Here!" *"You little twerp. You shit!" *"I’m your new papa!" (laughs) Mimic (After Playing Dead) *"Boo!" *"Ya-ha!" *"Amateur!" Lost the Target *"God damn it!" *"I’ll get you, you fuckin’ zero!" *"I’m charging by the minute, you nothing!" *"That’s cute, real cute." *"That won’t save you, you mook!" *"Won’t face me, will ya? Huh?" *"You think I’m that dumb?! Sure, sure, why not. You keep thinking that!" *"Wherever you are, Lamb’s lookin’ at you… you shit!" *"Come on… Come get saved! COME ON!" Panicked *"This is bullshit!" *"I can do this! I can fix this!" *"You gotta be kidding me!" Picked Up With Telekinesis *"Whoa, put me down, you fuck!" *"You little shit, you little fuck!" *"Whoa, what the shit is goin’ on?!" *"I’m your boss! Put me down, you nothing!" *"This ain’t gonna stand!" *"Do you know who you’re fuckin’ with?!" *"Think you can just yank me around?!" *"Ouch!" *"Damnit!" Searching for Target *"I can smell an interloper…" *"I know this territory inside and out!" *"Some parasite tryin’ to steal from me?!" *"Tryin’ to sneak off with my property?!" *"Think you can hide? I hear you!" *"You’ll be sorry when I find you!" *"My insticts’re sharp, believe me!" *"You’re gonna be sorry if I find ya!" *"Think you can take what’s mine?!" *(sniffs)"'' Ah, I smell a coward!" *"''Where is that mook?" *"They’ll kill me if I lose you!" *"That’s it?! We’re done?!" *"Hey! Was it somethin’ I said?" *"You think you can do better than me?" *"Where’d that mook run off to?" Seeking Cover *"Need a new strategy." *"Gotta change it up!" *"I’m smarter than you." *"Preservation! Self preservation!" *"Have to play it smart!" Sees Target Die *"See! I’m the king for a reason!" *"The business world’s ruthless, kid. Get used to it." *"I’m the strongest, and now you know it." *"Come on girls, gather up this fresh meat." *"This prick is no problem. ''(spits) Idiot!" *"''Impressed, girls? I thought so." *"It’s what you get, ADAM thief! Now… where’d you put it…" *"Shoulda just said you agreed with Lamb. Huh, I wouldn’ta known." *"You weren’t worth saving anyway!" Sees Target Fleeing *"Coward! You got nothing!" *"Run, you pathetic woman!" *"My territory! Mine!" *"You even run like a girl!" *"Ahha, oh did I scare ya? Yeah, you run! You run, you little girl!" *"Hey, hey! Come back you whiney little twist!" *"Run! You’re a woman! A goddamn twist!" *"Where you goin’?! Come back you whiney little shit!" *"Yeah, run! You still won’t escape Lamb’s reckonin’!" *"Fine, run! All paths lead to Lamb anyway, you shit!" Taunting *"More where that came from!" *"I’m on top, not you!" *"It’s all about results." *"I earned this! Me!" *"You want more?!" *"Shouldn’t’ve come! Amateur." *"No place for amateurs!" *"Here’s another, and another!" *"You’re a woman! A woman!" *"Cry, you woman!" Throwing a Grenade *"I win!" *"Too slow!" *"Take a hint, you schlub!" *"Here’s your salvation!" (laughs) *"This is for the common good!" Using a Vending Machine *"Someone get in here and fix this thing! Now!" *"You give it to me, you hear?!" *"Just open your mouth!" *"Work, god damn it, work!" *"Come on!" *"Highway goddamn robbery!" *"It’s a grift! A regular grift!" Video thumb|300px|left Gallery File:Bioshock-20070607110526729.jpg|The original concept art for the Breadwinner. References de:Breadwinner Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies